


Rhonda's Nerd

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adult Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Adult Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Blanket Permission, Complete, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Rhonda had been waiting at the airport for hours.





	Rhonda's Nerd

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rhonda had been waiting at the airport for hours to pick Curly up. She had a surprise for him that she just couldn't wait for him to see.

 

Oh, wait! Oh my God! Was that him?!

 

Yes, yes! It was him! Finally! 

 

She grinned and held up a sign she'd been holding.

 

It was a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with the word "NERD."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
